Because I'm Your Friend
by PK-Jenny
Summary: Angela meets Chase, the cute chef who works at the Sundae Inn. She's curious as to why he acts so...Chase-like, so she brings it upon herself that she will no matter what become that boy's friend even if it kills him.
1. Here We Go

**I decided to start a new story. I used the name Akari in my first story because I didn't like the name Angela. Because this is a totally different story, I will use the name Angela instead of Akari. But seriously, you people do not know how many times I typed Akari instead of Angela. I have to get used to typing that name.**

Angela looked outside the window. _'Why am I inside when I could be outside? It's such a beautiful fall day too,'_ she thought to herself.

"Angela, are you listening?"

"What?" She turned around away from the window and looked at the boy next to her.

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain it again, so the idea stays in your head. First of all, this is a-" Angela looked back out the window absentmindedly. "Angela!"

"Huh?"

"That's it, I give up! You can be so hopeless sometimes," he said, standing up.

"Gill, give her another chance," said Elli, "She just wants to go outside. You can't expect her to stay inside all day listening to another one of your lectures."

"Elli, are you saying I'm boring?"

"Well, no, I-"

"Forget it. I don't understand though. I can sit inside all day without complaining or getting distracted, so why can't she?"

"For one thing, she isn't you, Gill. And for another, she's a farmer; she HAS to be outside. You're a Town Hall Administrator, you stay inside practically everyday."

"Not everyday."

"I know. That's why I said practically. Practically is like almost."

"Fine." He sat back down next to her. "Angela, why don't you go outside and take a quick break. Then we'll get back to our tutoring lesson."

"'K," She smiled at him, and of course, he smiled back. Then she merrily skipped away out through the doors. Angela basked in the warm sunshine. The wind whistled through her short, brown hair. She sighed a deep sigh.

"Excuse me."

"Hn?" Angela turned around, only to find a orange-haired boy.

"Is the building behind you the Town Hall?"

She tilted her head to the right, examining the color of his hair and eyes. "Your eyes are violet." Then she gave him a cheesy grin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He walked right past her.

"W-wait, who are you?"

"Chase." He left without saying another word.

"Chase," she repeated to herself, "Ooh, does he like playing tag?"

**Very short chapter, I know.**


	2. Introductions

**Thanks Crazy Cinnamon Goodness for your nice review. Here's the next chapter!**

Angela skipped over toward the direction of Town Hall, whistling a happy tune. "Gill, I-"

The platinum blond stopped her before she set even one foot inside the building. "Not right now, Angela. I'm very busy today. Go bother someone else."

"But, I can't just bother anyone. I have to bother you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friiieeend," she said stretching the last word. She simply smiled at him.

"Go bother one of your other friends." She pouted. "Please?" he asked with no emotion. Angela wasn't buying it. "Just for today?"

"Fine, but only because you're my friend. Bye Gill!" She ran backwards, waving at him.

"Angela, don't run like that! You might-"

"Ow!" she shrieked.

Gill slapped his forehead. "...Bump into someone."

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry..." Angela rubbed her head desperately, trying to make the pain disappear. She stood up and offered to help him up.

He pushed her hands away. "I don't need your help."

"Sorry..."

"Next time, you should probably think twice before running like that. Otherwise, there won't be a 'next time'."

"S-sorry," she said backing away.

"You apologize a lot, don't you?"

"Sorry," she whispered quietly, so he couldn't hear. Angela watched him sit down on one of the benches. "Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"Not yet. Hey, you never told me your name."

"Oh, I'm Angela."

"I see..."

"Do you like playing tag?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know. It's just that your name is Chase, so-"

"No, I don't. I don't like playing tag."

"Oh...okay then...Bye." She walked away, wanting to end their chat. _'That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my life,'_ she thought.

---

"Good evening, Kathy."

"Oh hey, Angela. Need something?"

"Nah, just visiting. But, I do want to say something to you. Okay, earlier today, I was brushing my horse, Marth, and then he started making these weird noises. So, I was like, 'Hm, what are those strange sounds?' and then he-"

"Hey, did you meet the new guy?"

"New guy?"

"Yeah, he works here as the chef. See? Right over there." She pointed to him.

"HE works here?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'he'.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that I met him, and well...he's kind of...rude."

"Maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot. Try talking to him again. I'll even come along to help."

"I don't really want to-"

"Hey Chase!" He turned around, waiting to hear what Kathy had to say. "Meet one of my friends. Her name is-"

"We've met," he said in a dull monotone.

"Oh well, okay then."

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you two don't bother me. I have food that needs to be cooked."

Angela scoffed. "Talk about snooty."

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything."

"Why don't you go do...whatever girls like you do," he said and walked away.

"What kind of girls are like me?" He stopped and turned to look at her. He shook his head and once again left. "Who put the bur under his saddle?"

"I don't know him too much, so I wouldn't know."

"Speaking of saddles. Let me continue with my story. Okay, so my horse, Marth was making these strange noises, so-"

"Kathy!"

"Coming! Sorry Angela, my dad's calling me."

"Oh no, that's fine, and- And, you're totally ignoring me." Angela fell down into a chair at one of the empty tables.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just in need of someone to talk to."

"Oh okay."

"Wait, don't go. Do you wanna talk?"

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"Could you spare just a few moments?"

The boy sighed and sat down next to her. "Sure. Go right ahead."

"Okay, well it's going to be a little weird telling you this because I was originally here to tell Kathy about it because you know, she loves horses. Anyways, my horse, Marth was making these very strange noises today, so I checked to see what was wrong with him." (ten minutes later...) "So, it turns out Marth isn't a boy, he's a girl. Now I have to change her name to Martha, but I like Marth, so I'm keeping it that way."

The boy chuckled. "Heh, it must've driven you up the wall if you reacted like that."

"Yeah. Note to self: Separate the farm animals, boys on one side, girls on the other, or they might get a little too friendly with each other. Now Marth, who I thought was a boy but is a girl, is now pregnant, and my other horse Roy is now a daddy."

"How do you know Roy is the father?"

"You're right. Now Marth is gonna appear on the Maury Show to find out which one is the father."

"Hooray for DNA testing."

"But seriously, I only have two horses, so who else could it be? My goat?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Dang, is it that late already? I gotta go now. Long walk home, and my dad will have my head if I come home late."

"Bye!" Angela waved. "Oh, wait! I forgot to ask you for your name!"

"Luke!"

"Oh, bye Luke! I'm Angela!" _'Strange way to introduce yourself, but it should do.'_

**Seriously, in Harvest Moon, all your animals are female. I demand to have a male horse because I want one. Then again, the males would just be taking up space because they can't produce milk or anything, but still. I named my horse a boy's name for crying out loud! I'm not joking, and now she's pregnant. I am still in shock.**

**Super short but lame story time!**

**Jenny (me): So, I just give this to my cow, and then she'll be pregnant?**

**Hanna: Yep!**

**Jenny: It's that easy?! How do I give it to my cow?**

**Hanna: You just give it to her.**

**Jenny: How? Do I feed it to her? Stick it up her- never mind. What's in this miracle potion thing anyway?**

**Hanna: I think it would be best if you didn't ask.**

**Jenny: …**


	3. Just a Chapter

"Hey Angela, look! I made a cake! Will you try some?" Maya came running toward her with something that resembled a brick on a plate.

_'I picked a bad day to be Angela,'_ she thought, _'Oh no...Maya's baking again. Is she trying to kill me? But...no one's that heartless, right? Maybe her baking skills improved, right?...Aw, who am I kidding?'_ She stared down at the cake. It looked...dry...and burnt...and rock-hard and probably bitter too. "Um..."

"Please?" Maya stared at her with pleading eyes.

Let's just say Angela was one of those people who were easily taken advantage of. It was impossible for her to say 'no' or reject anyone's requests, no matter how stupid they may seem. "Uh...fine." She sighed in defeat.

Maya just gave her a wide smile. She handed her a fork and the brick- I mean, cake. "Sooo? Whaddaya think? I think this is the one."

Angela held the fork in her hand. The piece of "poison" just centimeters away from her lips. "Hey Maya, look! A distraction!" She pointed in a random direction.

"Where?" She turned to look in the direction of which Angela's finger was pointing to.

Angela flicked the piece of um...cake off the fork, and it landed in a bush. _'I sure feel bad for whatever animal decides to eat that.'_ "Oh Maya! The flavor was...interesting."

"Really? I knew it! I knew this would be the one!"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what do you mean by 'the one'?"

"Oh well, you know Chase, right? I decided to welcome him to the island by baking him a cake. I've been trying to make one good enough for him. I mean, I haven't seen him in so long. I remember when we were kids we-"

"Uh-huh, yeah that's a great story there! Why don't you go give Chase a slice of the cake?"

"Good idea!" She giggled and skipped through the inn doors.

Angela smirked. _'Can't wait 'til he gets a taste of that...Death Cake.'_ She took in a deep breath, and with her fingers she counted. _'One, two...three.'_ And as if on cue, Maya ran out crying. Angela laughed but felt a little bad for Maya. Chase must have said something completely evil to make her cry like THAT. She looked through the window to see what he was doing. He was practically throwing up in the sink. She shuddered at the thought of his vomit, but she shook it off.

"Well, that just made my day!" She again smiled and strolled off.

"Angela, just what are you doing?"

"Walking around town. Having some fun. You said you were busy today."

"I said that yesterday."

"What? Are you saying you actually need ME to help YOU? What happened to good ol' independent Gill?"

"Stop mocking me! I am independent. I just want you to run a few quick errands for me."

"What do I get?"

He groaned. "If you help me, I'll..." He couldn't believe he was saying this. "...play hide n' seek with you."

"Nah. Hide n' seek is so last season. Tag is the new hide n' seek."

"But you were begging me to play hide n' seek with you yesterday!"

"Same thing. C'mon, tag will be fun! I'll get a whole bunch of people to join too!"

"Fine. Just..." He took a package out and gave it to her. "...deliver this to the Sundae Inn." Immediately, when she heard those last two words, she quietly growled. "Then I want you to go talk to Dale at the carpentry. I need you to ask him to build a new desk and bring it over to Town Hall."

"Won't you need money to pay for the desk?"

"Oh right." Gill took out some coins or dollars...or whatever they used for money and placed it into Angela's hands. "Don't lose it or spend it on anything stupid."

"But, buying a desk is stupid. Don't you already have one?"

"I need a new one, okay? Now just go do your errands."

"Fine. Pushy. See ya, Gill!"

"Bye."

"Okay, first stop, the Sundae Inn or what I like to call it, the place Angela likes to avoid at all costs except at night because her friends, Kathy and Luke are there. Okay, that's a long name, so for short, let's just call it...hell." She pushed open the inn doors.

"Do you need something? 'Cause if you don't, could you maybe leave?" She didn't have to look to know who that was.

"I'm just delivering something, so shut up. Where's Jake?"

"Not here."

"Coll-"

"Also not here. And since you're gonna ask, Yolanda's not here either."

"What happened in here? Did the bubonic plague get everyone except you? Lemme guess, the plague thought about getting you, but decided not to because you're already sick enough."

"Heh, good one," he said sarcastically, "That's really funny, but of course it's not as funny as you telling Maya to give me a slice of cake she made."

"How did you-"

"Maya told me. She was all like," he tried imitating her shrill voice, "Oh Chase, Angela said I should give you a slice of my cake. I've been trying over the past few days to make it perfect JUST for you." He even got the pose right, which was scary. He held his hands together up to his face, and one of his legs were up. Chase went back to his normal voice. "Look, I know we don't exactly get along, but please...will you NOT try to kill me?"

"You're alive right now, aren't you? You're not bleeding and you haven't lost any appendages either, so that's a plus. Anyways, where is everyone?"

"Why they just died of the bubonic plague, didn't you know?"

"Look, Mr. Sarcasm, I don't have time for this. Now, where is everyone?"

"Something came up, okay? That's the truth. I don't know where they are, but if you wait, they should come back soon."

"I can't just wait here all day. I'll come back to deliver the package later."

"Why not just leave it here?"

"No, I have to make sure it gets to Jake. If I lose it, Gill will kill me. I know you hate me, but will YOU try not to kill me?"

"Those three words rhyme. Gill, will, kill."

"Oh, so now you rhyme too? I really don't have time for this."

"Listen. I don't want to see you coming here again to deliver this stupid package. Just leave it here with me, so I don't have to see your face a second time."

"Yours isn't so great either."

"I'll ignore that last comment. Anyways, just leave it here. I'll give it to them when they show up."

"Why would I leave it with you? You heard me, didn't you? If I lose it or they don't get it, Gill will murder me."

"Why didn't you say 'kill'? That way it would rhyme."

"Forget it. I know why you want this package so bad. It's because you want Gill to kill me or ship me out of the island. That's low, even for you."

"No, it's because I don't want to see your face again. So...do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"I don't trust you, but I want to get this done. Here."

She turned and left without saying another word.

"Next stop, carpenter's."

"Angela!" Luke dropped his axe and came dashing toward the small girl. "What's up?"

"Just gotta talk to your dad."

"Hey Pops!" he yelled.

Dale walked over toward them. "Luke, could you maybe call me "Dad" or something similar to that? It makes feel old when I hear you call me "Pops." It also makes me feel like a soda."

"Papa?" Dale shook his head. "Father." Again he shook his head. "You're right, that one's too formal...Daddy?" Luke looked at him with his eyes full of energy and childish cuteness.

"No." Luke frowned.

"Okay...Dad," he said emphasizing the word "dad," "Anyways, Angela has something to ask you."

"Oh yes, could you maybe build a desk? Not for me, for Gill. Then could you deliver it to Town Hall, please?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. Angela gave him the money. "Oh, you're paying it for Gill? Aww, isn't that sweet of you?"

"What?" asked Luke, "You and Gill are dating?"

"Wait, what? No! This is Gill's money. I'm just doing a favor for him. How does that make it seem like we're dating? We're just friends."

"Oh, okay then," said Luke, "Hey Angela, let's go!"

He linked his arm with hers. "Where we going?"

"Let's go into town! No, let's play a game!"

"We could play tag!"

"Okay, let's go get some peeps to play!"

"Yeah, Gill said he would play too!"

"Really? That doesn't seem like him. One time, I bumped into him, causing him to spill tomato juice all over his brand new sweater best. He got really mad. Seriously, he went berserk."

Angela laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him." She smirked at the thought of Gill. When they would be playing tag, Gill will probably stand in one spot, arms crossed and face pouting.

"C'mon, let's go before the sun sets!" He unlinked their arms and grabbed her hand. "We'll run there!" he said with a smile.

**Sorry, just felt like ending it there.**


	4. A Festival

**Sorry for the wait. I blame school. It just started, and teachers have already piled projects and homework on me. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

Today was the day of the Harvest Festival. This year Angela even decided to enter the cooking contest, which she never did, but she figured "Why the hell not?".

"Angela?"

_'Oh shit.'_ She was officially screwed. It's a long story, and it started something...something sort of like this.

Angela opened her window. "Good morning, World!" she yelled for all to hear...except Chase. Anyone but him.

"Shut the hell up!" answered some cranky person.

She jumped out of bed and stuck the landing. "Today is...the 27th...the Harvest Festival," she said, reading the calendar, "Ooh, and there's a cooking contest!" Angela placed her hand on her chin as she thought carefully. _'Chase is probably gonna enter. Maybe he'll judge? Oh, I hope, I don't want him to win. Out of all years, I just had to pick this year to enter. This is my first time entering too. What am I supposed to cook? Anything? Anything as long as it's food?...And it's somewhat edible?...And it won't kill the judge?'_ Those last things probably only applied to Maya.

Angela looked into her fridge to see what ingredients were available at the time. She found some breadfruit from last season and took them out. "I could bake a cake!" Originally, she planned to make an herb fish, but she had no fish and no herbs. She couldn't just get them. Whenever she went fishing for fish, it would always take two to four hours for her to catch one fish, and sometimes it wasn't even a fish. It was like fate hated her. **(A/N: Don't worry, Angela! The Harvest Goddess loves you!...I think.)** If Angela went fishing, and it took her two hours to catch the fish, and it WAS a fish, then she would also have to take the time to go to Praline Woods and gather an herb. Then she would also have to go home and make the herb fish. She probably wouldn't make it to the contest...

"Hell no! I'm not making some stupid fish!" Angela also took out an egg, some milk, and butter. "Hm...a short cake maybe?" She searched the fridge again, but there were no strawberries. "Darn...I guess I could make a cheesecake." So, she took out some fresh cheese. Angela wanted to use a graham cracker pie crust, but on Waffle Island, there are no graham crackers. Why? Was it banned or did they just not sell them or know what they are? She didn't know or care. She wasn't too disappointed though. Instead, she just took out some plain cookies (with nothing else, that's why they're plain) and crushed them into crumbs.

"A cookie pie crust!" She smiled and dumped all the crumbs into the tin pan thing. "This is gonna be a snap! Who knew cooking could be so easy?"

---

(An hour or two later...I don't know, however long it takes to bake a cheesecake...)

"My masterpiece is complete!" she said as she removed it out of the oven. She held it up into the air for all- I mean...her house to see. Angela placed it onto the counter. When it cooled down a little, she would leave it in the fridge for a little bit, then bring it to the festival for judging. She felt so proud of herself, she never thought it would be possible for her to create something so wonderful.

(After watering her plants, letting her animals outside, etc.)

Angela delicately wrapped the cake up and placed it into an empty picnic basket. She mounted her horse, and then she left. "Onward!"

(And at the festival...)

She gave her dish to Yolanda...Yeah, that's basically it.

…

…...

…......Oh, and there's also this.

"Pfft, YOU'RE entering the cooking contest?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Angela.

"Yes, yes, it is. Why would you enter? Do you want to get humiliated?"

"The only one who will get humiliated is you!"

"Sure..." She hated his sarcasm. She hated everything about that guy. She also hated the way his hair was so shiny and pointed in every direction, and the way his eyes could be so captivating...Okay, so she liked it a little. Shut up! The point is they hate each other.

"You're not entering, are you?"

"Of course I'm entering. Besides, I'd love to see the look on your face when they declare my dish to be the best."

"A little confident, are you?"

"Whatever...What dish did you make? Considering it's made by you, it can't be all that good."

"You really wanna know?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah...yeah, I do."

"Well, too bad!" He glared at her. "If you want to know, you're going to have to wait."

"Angela, you look really pretty today..."

"Wow...you said it without barfing...but now I want to. I mean, come on...'you look really pretty today' will not get me to tell you. You're not all that charming..." He smirked. "Okay, maybe a little, but I will NOT let it get to me. So, why don't you go bother someone else, or better yet, go die," she said with malice in her voice.

"...Drop dead!"

"Ladies first!" she said with a hand gesture.

His face had a scowling expression. Angela, satisfied with her victory, walked away in a triumphant manner.

(And soon after, the judging began...)

Yolanda was the only judge, so the judging did not go by quickly. She tasted each dish, taking her time to actually taste the food. Angela swore she saw her inhale the aroma of each dish deeply, but maybe she was just seeing things.

"The winner of this year's cooking contest is- uh...well, the person wanted to remain anonymous, so I'm afraid no one will know except the person who entered and me."

Everyone in the audience groaned even Angela. She turned her head toward Chase; he was completely mortified. She waved her hand in his face, but there was no reaction. "Uh...Chase? Chase, are you alive?"

"I can't believe it...I...I actually lost..."

"Dude, it's just a contest. A cooking contest. There's always next year."

"How could I have lost? Angela, tell me! Tell me why!"

"W-what?"

"What did I do wrong?!" There was so many things she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. He was already sad, she didn't want to make him feel any worse. He can't be that heartless. "I was sure I would win! My dish was perfect!" But, he can be arrogant. "I have to know who I lost to! Right now!"

"Chase, didn't you hear? The person wanted to stay anonymous, so no one, not even you, is going to find out."

"I have to know who won! I have to know what I did wrong! Maybe I lost to some sort of...uh...Master Chef or something. Yeah, that would explain it, but then why would he want to stay unknown?"

"Why are you so sure it's a guy?"

"It has to be! Let's see...it would have to be someone who has amazing cooking skills, but he can't be a professional. All professionals want to be known. That only leaves...Yolanda. She's not a male, but she's the only person I can think of. Yeah, it must be her! Angela, do you know what this means?"

She just stared at him with her eyes wide. They had never spoken to each other like this before; they would always fight and yell. This time it was actually...different. "No, what?"

"It has to be Yolanda! She didn't want people knowing it was her who won because then people would get mad that she chose herself. It makes sense! And, and, and, she said only the winner and herself would know who was the anonymous winner person. So only her and herself only! Don't you get it?!"

"I guess it does make sense..."

"I have to talk to her about this. It is unfair!"

"But, Chase-" She slapped her forehead for not telling him earlier. "She didn't enter, genius..."

---

"Yolanda, I just want to know, did you win the cooking contest?"

"No, of course not. I'm not allowed to enter because I'm the judge."

"But, if you didn't win, then who did?"

"I'm sorry, Chase, I can't tell you. The winner is coming soon to claim his/her prize."

"Oh...okay..."

She felt bad for him. "Okay, tell you what, go hide somewhere and wait, but you can't tell anyone who won."

"Got it! Thanks!" He ran off and hid behind a large oak tree.

"Chase...he is such an idiot," Angela muttered as she walked. She kicked at the dirt path, sending dust and dirt flying into the air. "It's just a stupid cooking contest, why does he care? I mean, sure, he's a chef, but he doesn't have to whine about it."

"Oh Angela, there you are!"

"Uh, h-hey...did you need something?"

"Yes. You're here to claim your prize, right?"

"No, I told you I only wanted to enter for fun. I didn't want the prize. That's the whole reason why I said I wanted to-"

"Angela?"

_'Oh shit.'_ This is when you, the reader, came. "Uh...h-hey...what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm waiting for the anonymous winner to come." _'Oh good, he still doesn't know it was me...'_

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm just...walking...yeah, walking...that's what I'm doing."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you will please go now, so I can wait for the winner."

"She's here," said Yolanda.

"Where?" asked Chase.

"Right there," she answered pointing at Angela.

"Angela?! You won? I thought you only came here to walk."

"I-I did!"

"How could she have won? What did she make?"

"A cheesecake."

"Just a cheesecake?"

"Yeah."

"B-but I made an orange pie."

"I know, and it was good, but-"

"But? But what? What did I do wrong? How could I have lost to Angela?"

"Chase, you still have a lot to learn. That's what life is about. That's the reason why you're here in the first place. You came to learn how to cook better."

The boy remained silent. He stood there and stared; it was hard to read his face. Angela couldn't tell if he was sad or mad or something else. Then he ran away.

"Angela, could you talk to him, please?"

Her face turned sour, but she did as she was told...or at least tried to. She sighed. "I'll see what I can do..."

---

"Chase? Dude, you okay?"

"Heh, yeah. Do you think I'm a little girl?"

"This is no time for sarcastic remarks. I just wanted to check, okay? You don't have to make fun of me. Is that how you react to people whenever they just want to check up on you?"

Silence.

"I take silences as a yes."

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Good."

"...But I didn't think you would care."

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face. Who said I cared about you?"

"Oh...that hurts, Angela. It hurts a lot."

"I feel your fake pain. Now get up. Stop being so mopey."

He took her hand and pulled himself up. "It makes me feel happy inside that you care about me."

"I don't care about you!"

"Sure you don't. Come on, I know you care. Admit it. You were worried about me. Say it."

"...I hate you with all my heart."

"Aw thanks, Angela. I hate you too."

"Whatever..."

**And, that was chapter four. Please look forward to the next one.**


	5. Filler

**I call this chapter...FILLER! But then again, most of the chapters I write are filler anyway...I think...I don't know.**

Chase strolled around the Town Square, whistling and humming happily. Long walks always relaxed him; they made him feel...what's that word? Good I should say.

"Oh...hey, Angela..." he said dully. It was as if he was in his happy place...full of sunshine, and then suddenly a gloomy gray cloud popped out of nowhere, ruining its calm appearance.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in the same tone as his.

"I was happy until-"

"You were happy?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yes. If you were actually happy, that must mean I must have died."

"Do you plan on dying anytime soon?"

"Why you- you know what? I'm just gonna walk away before this gets any worse." Angela stomped away while Chase smiled, thinking he had finally won.

"Angela!"

"Hn?" She turned around, and in the blink of an eye, she was caught in a death hug. She started coughing, trying to get some air. "L-Luke, as h-h-happy as I am to see you, I really think you should let go...*cough* you're crushing my lungs..."

"Oh sorry." He instantly let go and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Chase scoffed and walked away. He couldn't stand the sappy scene, yet...he couldn't look away.

"So..."

"So what?"

"So...any plans?"

"Any plans for what?"

"I don't know..." answered Luke, "...anything."

"Did you only come here to choke me?" Angela asked jokingly.

"Maaaybe...maybe not..."

"Okay then, I-"

"Do you wanna go to the Starry Night Festival with me?" he practically yelled a little too quickly in her face.

"What?"

"I mean, I know it's not for another few weeks, but I just wanna know...'cause you know...Idontreallywantanyoneelseaskingyoubeforeme..."

"Uh...okay? Um, could you repeat that last part?"

"I just wanted to be the first person to ask you...you don't have to reply right away though! I'll wait. So if you wanna wait for someone else to ask you...that's fine. I understand, but you know...just so you know, I won't be going with anyone, so maybe if you wanna...go...with me...not like on a date...unless you want it to be a date, but uh...maybe...just as friends? Maybe? I hope...maybe?"

Angela stared at him. It was all too confusing to understand. "Uh...suuure. Okay, yeah."

"Phew, I didn't realize how hard that was 'til now!...Is it hot out here or what?"

"Luke...first of all, it's winter. Snow is everywhere as far as the eye can see. Third, you're wearing a short sleeve jacket...thing...whatever that is."

"Uh, yeah, heh oops. Um, are you sure you don't want to wait for anyone else to ask you?"

"No."

"Okay, that's cool...uh...bye." He started walking away slowly, but when he reached the staircase, he ran down. Jumping and smiling, you know how Luke can be.

"Starry Night Festival?"

"You're still here?"

"I'm not allowed to stay?"

"I never said that."

"..." Chase just glared at her. "So...Starry Night Festival?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"What is it?"

"It's a festival."

"I know that, genius."

"Thank you!"

"What is it about?"

"Nothing special. You just go sit under Alan's tree and watch the stars. The end. It's supposed to be a couples sort of thing, but Luke and I are just going as friends."

"Doesn't seem like it. Can't you see? He obviously asked you out, and you said yes."

"Whatever..."

"So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"When are you gonna break it to him?"

"Break WHAT to him?!"

"When are you gonna tell him you're not interested in him?"

"What?"

"You don't really like him, do you?"

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't, but what I do know is that it is none of your business."

"I see...be all nice to him...toy with his emotions...then break him...crush his heart and stomp into dust...I see. Evil. Didn't think it was possible for you."

"Shut up! Who said I would do that? That sounds like something you would do, but then again no girl will ever love you."

He didn't glare...or smirk...nothing Chase-like. He just...stared at her.

"...You're not going with anyone...are you?" She balanced on her heels, rocking back and forth on them.

A smirk slowly grew onto his face. "...I knew you cared."

"How long are you gonna think that? Why would I care about you? I wasn't worried about you! I never will be worried about you! Yolanda just asked me to check up on you, so get over it!"

"Sure...cared."

"Hate."

"Care."

"Hate."

"Care."

"Hate."

"Care."

"...I...hate...you!" she yelled, emphasizing each word carefully, hoping he would understand.

She started breathing haggardly, but she stopped to take a good look at him. Angela couldn't comprehend it; it almost looked like he was sad.

"...I" he began, but he shook it off, "I...I hope you die."

She smiled. That was the Chase she knew, the sarcastic, rude chef Chase. "Same here."

"So, tell me more about that festival."

"Well, I already told you the whole thing."

"That's it?"

"Yeah...well there's also the fact that the guys ask the girls, but I don't think that will be important to you. You are a girl after all."

"So...you're going with Luke? Who should I ask?"

"You're actually thinking about going? Wow. I must be dreaming."

"I really want to ask someone to go with me, Angela, so who should I ask?"

"Sure...and I'm a magical rainbow unicorn named Pingo. I live in Potato Land."

"I'm serious!"

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking yourself? Who do YOU want to go with?"

"I don't know...I don't really know anyone here that well..."

"It's called don't go. I don't want to go. I could stay home and play video games all day, but Luke wants to go, so I have to. How come you can't make your own decisions?"

"Usually someone else was there to help me out."

"Here's an idea. Get a phone. Call your parents. Tell them you're coming home back to live with them. Then you won't have to worry about small problems like this whole festival thing."

Chase didn't find that joke funny, not one bit. He didn't even glare at her or anything similar to that. He looked hurt. "I...can't..."

"Why? It's easy. If you can't afford a phone, then borrow the one at the inn. Simple solution."

"No, of course I have a phone."

"What? Your parents don't want you living with them?" He shook his head. "Then what? What could it possibly be?"

"My parents...they're...sort of...uh...dead..."

"Oh..." Angela frowned; she felt bad about what she just said to him. No wonder he's always such a bastard. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah...me too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He walked away, leaving Angela out there in the cold.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tightly. She slowly opened them and looked up at the sky. Flakes of white and ice fell down, covering her green hat. She tugged it down, trying to cover her face, but it only went below her eyes. _'Why am I such a moronic fool?'_ she thought.

"I accept your apology."

"Chase?"

"Did you miss me that much?"

She wanted to yell 'no' at his face, but it was true. She didn't miss him, but she was glad to see his smiling face.

"There's no use in just standing out here. You'll catch a cold. Your face is already red enough."

Angela placed one of her hands on her face. She didn't know what caused it to be like that. Whether it was the bitter coldness or the fact Chase was there, she didn't care at all.

"Here." Chase unraveled his red scarf and held it for Angela to take it. "Don't just stare at it. Take it." Angela looked at it for a moment, but hesitated to take it. Chase sighed and wrapped it around her neck. "You're really slow."

"Chase...why are you acting like this?"

"...I don't know...'cause I felt like it."

**THE END! No, I'm just joking. It's not over yet.**


	6. More Filler

**Sorry for not updating in the last two weeks. Three words: I...blame...school. And to make things worse, this chapter is super short and really suckish. I just can't write anything good or worth reading. I'm sorry...**

Chase twiddled his thumbs impatiently...

He soon got fed up and found himself running his fingers through his hair nervously. _'She is coming...isn't she?'_ He pondered this for a moment. _'Aw, who am I kidding? She's not coming. I mean...why would she?'_

The inn doors opened, and Chase's face lit up a little.

"Chase!"

At the sound of his name, Chase ran up to her like a little puppy. "Yes?"

"Here," she said and placed her hand in his, "...How you lost your hairpins is beyond me, but then again I can't see why you would want them." Then she opened her hand, releasing her hairpins.

"Thank you, Angela! Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver. Man, I could kiss you!" Angela backed away from him awkwardly.

"Why do you even need them?"

"I need something to hold my hair up...Why?"

"No reason. It's not like I need them."

"So, I can keep them?"

"Whatever...but next time you call me, it better be important."

"But...this sort of was important."

"Yes, because you looking girlier than usual is oh so important," she said sarcastically.

Chase just smiled. Angela just rolled her eyes, but then she was caught in a tight grip. She never thought those words could be used in the same sentence together unless the word NOT was in between: Chase is hugging Angela. "Angela...you're a great person..."

_'Something's wrong here...'_ thought Angela, _'...besides him hugging me. Why would Chase, out of all the people on the island, be nice to me? This is a prank, right? No...Chase is too good for that...I can't believe I just said that- er, thought that. But, Chase would never try to humiliate me with a prank; he would just come up to me and insult me...Why is Chase acting like this? Today and yesterday...it was all too weird...'_ "Ch-Chase?"

"Hm?"

"...Have you gone insane?"

"Huh? Oh...no, of course not!" He just wouldn't stop smiling...and it was starting to creep Angela out...

"Uh...okay..." Angela turned her head to the left, away from him. Chase was still smiling, but it was a gentle smile now. He tilted his head slightly. Angela tried to ignore him, but she felt his gaze on her. "Um, I'm...gonna go now..."

"Oh...okay...bye!"

"Yeah...see ya..." Angela was overjoyed to be out of there. "That...was mega weird...it just doesn't make sense. Why is Chase acting like this? Let's see...yesterday, he was being nice to me...but before that...he was...sad. And about a lot of things too it seemed. About the Starry Night Festival and...other things." Then it came to her. Ding! "Toast!" Yes, instead of a lightbulb, Angela has a toaster.

"Chase!"

"Gyah! Angela, you scared me!" Chase started breathing haggardly and fixing his hair desperately to its original state. "So...why back so soon?"

Angela got really close up to him, which made his face turn a light shade of red. She was all up in his face, invading his personal space. "A-Angela?"

"You need a friend."

**I warned you. I warned you that this chapter was horrible.**


	7. Even More Filler

**I know the last chapter was pretty pathetic, but this one is a few hundred words longer, so I hope this makes up for it...But then again, this chapter is pretty pathetic too. After all, it is filler; this is basically, just Chase and Angela developing their friendship. Hooray for friendship! Friendship shall prevail!...Something tells me that this is going to be a long, slowly developed story.**

"You need a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You're lonely, I can tell."

"Are you implying that I'm antisocial?!" Aw, how Angela missed that. The loud, angry Chase; not the the smiley, happy Chase.

"Well...you are kind of antisocial..."

"Am not!"

"Prove it then! Name one person who's your friend!"

"..." Angela patiently waited for his reply. "...Shut up!"

"See? Maybe that's why you don't have any friends. Maybe if you were a little nicer, you would have some buddies, but you don't."

Chase didn't answer, just frowned a little.

Angela tugged on his arm. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where? W-why?"

"I'm gonna help you find a friend."

_Commence Operation: H.F.C.A.F.S.H.W.B.S.A.A._

_Help_

_Find_

_Chase_

_A_

_Friend_

_So_

_He_

_Won't_

_Be_

_So_

_Antisocial_

_Anymore_

_**Attempt #1**_

"Hey Gill! I w-"

"No."

**Fail.**

_**Attempt #2**_

"Luke!"

Farmer Angela wants to talk to Carpenter Luke!

Angela used persuade, "Luke, meet Chase!"

Luke used glare. Luke defeated Angela. Luke gained 0 exp. Luke didn't level up! Nor did he want to be Chase's friend!

**Angela blacked out- I mean, failed.**

_**Attempt #3**_

"Toby, please talk to Chase!"

Toby yawned. "Who's Chase?"

**Epic fail.**

_**Attempt #4**_

"Maya! Look, I know you already know him, but please...talk to Chase."

"If I do, will you two try out this new cake I baked?"

"...Maya get lost."

**Rejected! And failed...**

"I give up! This is impossible!"

"Why are you even trying to help me find a friend?"

"Because..."

"You totally care about me," Chase said with a smug smirk.

"No!"

"Suuure..."

"Why is it so hard to find you a friend?! Let's face it, Chase...nobody on the island wants to be your friend. We talked to everyone on the island...everyone!" Ding! :D "Everyone...everyone except..."

"Except who?" Chase asked curiously.

"Nah, it's not important..." Angela opened the door.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yep."

"Oh...okay...bye then."

"Later."

_The next day..._ (lame transition is lame...)

"Chase!" Angela slammed the inn doors open.

"What the hell?! Angela! Again?!"

"Chase, drop what you're doing. Today, we're playing tag."

"No, I hate tag!"

"Hate tag? That's like hating fun!"

"I also hate any other childish games you'll think of."

"W-what?! Fine, we'll play something else."

"Angela, I have work!"

"And your point is?"

"I need to work, so I can get money."

"..."

"I need money to live here."

"Ahhh...you're still leaving." Angela pulled his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Why are you so strong?!"

"Just give up, Angela! I'm not leaving work!"

"But you need to have fun!"

"No, I don't!"

"Well...you need a friend!"

"Are you saying you want to be my friend?"

"No, but no one else on the island wants to, and you need one."

"...Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

A smile appeared on Angela's face. She ran off, and Chase willingly followed.

Angela whisked him off to a land of happiness and wonderment! Nah, I'm joking. The land I just described sounds like a land of rainbows and unicorns. Angela just dragged Chase to her house to play some video games.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"This game is confusing..."

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." The two of them were playing DDR, and let's just say...Chase was losing...real bad.

"I give up. I don't wanna play anymore."

Angela placed a whole bunch of games in front of him. "Pick one you like then."

"Angela...how many video games is that?"

"I don't know...a couple hundred or so."

"After this, we're gonna talk about this hobby of yours."

There was a knock on the door. It was loud, but they didn't seem to notice it over the sound of the television.

"Angela! Angela, are you home? It's me, Luke! Open the door!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, the sound of me kicking your ass at this video game!"

"Stop kicking my ass!" complained Chase.

"Angela, open the goddamn door now!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs. Lucky for him, Angela and Chase heard him this time. "Man, how long does it take to open a door?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. I-" Before she could finish her sentence, Luke rushed inside.

"You're playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Ooh, count me in!"

"As I was saying, Luke, I-"

"Apology accepted!" Luke turned his attention to the person on his right. "Why's he here?" he asked, pointing at Chase.

"Because I didn't want to play tag..." replied Chase.

"You didn't want to play tag?! What are you? Some sort of hater of fun?"

"That's what I said," stated Angela.

"Well, I don't care if you are some fun hater, I'm totally gonna beat your sorry butt into the next century!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Chase.

"But you guys...you..." Angela sighed. "...Started the game without me."

**...And then Luke kicked Chase's sorry ass into the next century! :D**


	8. Chapter 8, in your face, Chase!

"Angela, I can't work with you breathing down my neck like that!" The girl ignored the boy's comment and continued observing. She sighed, walked away out of the kitchen, and slumped into a chair at an empty table.

"Chase...why are you so boring?"

"Boring?! I'll have you know I'm fun! I'm so fun, people call me Chase...that...fun guy."

"Yeah, as if somebody would actually call you that. We both know no one would ever call you that. People call you Chase..." She turned away from him and whispered something to herself, "...that antisocial jerk." She turned back, so she was facing him and smiled.

Chase glared at her, knowing that it was a fake smile. He simply grabbed a wooden spoon and hit her in the head with it.

She held her head and pouted. "See?! This is why you don't have any friends!"

"I have plenty of friends."

"Name one!"

"Well, there's you..."

Angela sat there, dumbfounded. "Fine, name four."

"You...and um...you, you, and lemme think...you."

"All four of your friends can't all be named You."

"Fine. You...me...myself and I. There four different names just like you wanted."

"Three of them can't be you, Chase."

"You, Angela...Angie...and uh...Lucas."

"And Lucas is...?"

"You. Whenever we play Super Smash Bros Brawl, you always choose him as your character."

"Oh right...But that's still not four friends! That's only one...with three different names."

"Why do you want me to have more than one friend?"

"Because it makes you seem antisocial..." she stated matter-of-factly.

"And you don't want me to be antisocial because...?"

"Because sometimes it makes me worry- and did I just say that?"

"Yep! I heard every word. I knew you cared."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do; you said it yourself. I totally have this over you."

"Chase, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah right. What can you d-"

"Chase, speak of that to anyone, and you will wake up confused...in Guatemala! You'll wake up in a shoebox with very limited room and with a sock in your mouth!"

"Is that a threat?" he asked, smirking.

"Why are you so...so you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act so...Chase-like."

"Well, that is my name. I should act like myself."

"There's a word for this..." she said to herself, ignoring his sarcastic remark, "but what is it? Rude? Sarcastic? No... Arrogant? Oh!" Ding! Yay toaster ding! "Chase!"

"It took you that long to come up with my name?"

"Not your name. An adjective to describe you. Here's my definition of Chase:

noun- A sarcastic, rude chef who only has one friend.

adjective- to be sarcastic, rude, arrogant, contemptuous and other adjectives that describe a Chase"

"So starting today, I'm a Chase, not Chase, a Chase?"

"No, you're just a Chase named Chase."

_The next day..._

"You know, Angela..." began Chase, "tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival."

"Yeah. What of it?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering...who should I ask to it?"

"Do we have to go through this again? I don't know, okay? I'm not going, so I don't have to care about it."

"But, aren't you going with Luke?"

"What?"

"You don't remember? He asked you, and you agreed."

"..." She had an expression on her face that was between blank and shocked.

"So, you gonna tell him that you changed your mind?"

"..."

"...'Cuz...if you are, d-do you wanna go with me?" he asked, but then he quickly added, "A-as friends?" to make it sound a little less awkward.

"...What?"

"Well, you don't like him, do you?"

"No, but-"

"Then, wouldn't it be easier to just say that you're going with someone else instead of saying you don't want to go with him?"

Angela thought about it. He was right...but he was wrong. "Actually, I think it would be easier to just hide from him or say I'm sick." _Smooth, Angela, smooth...very gentle and caring..._

"You're horrible," he said with an evil grin.

"But, I still don't want to just cancel on him. What if he gets hurt?"

"Words don't hurt," Chase said with no sympathy for Luke, "so you should just tell him. Crush him now before it's too late."

"W-wait, crush him? That's a little harsh."

"Well, if I were him, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I wouldn't care because I know it'll just hurt more if I keep thinking about it."

"Who cares about festivals, anyway?" asked Angela, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, when I was traveling to other towns and cities in search of spices, around this time of the year people were celebrating some sort of holiday or something."

"A holiday?" she asked, showing much interest.

"Yeah, I think it was called Christmas."

"Christmas? Like...K-R-I-S-M-I-S-S?"

Chase chuckled. "No, it's spelled a completely different way."

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's on the same day as the Starry Night Festival, and-"

_2 hours later...like right after Chase finishes explaining the meaning of Christmas...God, that last part sounds like it's from a Christmas special._

Angela stared at Chase with eyes full of amusement and curiosity. She almost looked like a giant four year old. "I wanna celebrate Christmas!"

"B-but, what about the Starry Night Festival?"

"Screw that! The Starry Night Festival is just a stupid holiday for couples. Who needs that lovey-dovey crap? Christmas is much different. I wanna celebrate that instead!"

"So, I take it that you're not going to the festival anymore?"

"Hell no!"

Chase smirked. "Fine, then I won't go either."

**Next time in the chapter:**

**Angela and Chase start getting the townspeople to help them get ready for Christmas...What? You were expecting something else weren't you? Something more exciting? Dramatic? Well, I'm the writer, so I say...maybe. You guys were probably expecting Angela and Chase to get together, weren't you? Like I said before, I'll think about it. Anyways, here's the real summary.**

**It's Christmas time in Waffle Town, and Angela is on a top-secret mission (because she's a ninja!). Chase? Oh, Chase is just following her around 'cause he has no other friends, sorry Chase, but it's true. Her mission? Spread Christmas joy all around the island. Commence Operation: S.C.J.A.A.T.I.B.C.I.J.A.L.T.S.I.Y.F.C.**

**Spread**

**Christmas**

**Joy**

**All**

**Around**

**The**

**Island**

**Because**

**Christmas**

**Is**

**Just**

**Awesome**

**Like**

**That**

**So**

**In**

**Your**

**Face**

**Chase**

**_Critics rate this story 1 star out of 5, so you should definitely read this. It's almost as good as watching paint dry._**

**_Is there action in this story?_**

**_No, of course not._**

**_Drama?_**

**_Hell no._**

**_Romance?_**

**_No, not exactly._**

**_Comedy?_**

**_Close, but no._**

**_Don't miss the next exciting chapter of this...because we really need the ratings. But, seriously, why are you reading this?_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Never coming to a theater near you...because it's never going to be a movie...or YouTube video...or book...or even story on the back of a soup label._**


	9. Happy Holidays

**Merry Christmas everyone! Okay, I know it's not Christmas, but tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so that should count for something, right? Anyways, I have two gifts for you guys. This chapter and Chase fanart! I know you guys must love Chase, so I painted a picture of 'im! It's really bad, but hell, who cares, am I right? I tried, okay? I still hope you enjoy this failure of a chapter. Have a good Christmas, okay?**

**The fanart can be found here: www. jennybound .deviantart****. com/art/Chase-147805226 (without the spaces) If the link isn't working, then go to my profile page and find my dA page. Then just look for the Chase picture.**

**Also, I checked the poll on my profile. A lot of people chose Harvest Moon, so I guess I'll make another Harvest Moon story, huh?**

"Tree?"

"Check."

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Icky fruit cake that nobody likes, so they just re-wrap it and give it to someone else?"

"Check."

"Pudding?"

"Check!" said Chase, and he fed Angela a spoonful of pudding.

"Alright, Chase, I think we're ready...time to commence...OPERATION: S.C.J.A.A.T.I.B.C.I.J.A.L.T.S.I.Y.F.C.!"

---

"Coloring, coloring, coloring!" sang Angela. "First, you pick a color...doo-doo-doo! Look-"

"Okay, enough with the singing!" yelled Chase.

"But, Chase, look what I made!"

Chase took the paper out of her hands and examined it. What...the...hell. "Angela...what is this?!"

"I-it's a flyer to get everyone on the island to celebrate Christmas with us! D-do you not like it?"

Guilt started to consume the boy. "Uh...o-of course not! I was just at a loss for words is all." He began to laugh nervously, "Heh heh..."

"You like it?!"

"Yeah...um...it's like nothing I've ever seen before!" _'Because everything else I've seen was so much better...'_

"Really?" Angela took it back from him. She smiled softly...

...A look of pure shock was plastered onto Chase's face as he watched the brunette crumple the piece of paper and toss it into the wastebasket.

Angela turned around. She saw his face and said, "To me, it looked like crap. Heck, I bet a kindergartener could draw better!" as if to answer the question he never asked but showed in his facial expression.

"A-Angela, I hadn't realized you wanted the whole island to celebrate it..."

"I don't. Chase, the reason why we're celebrating Christmas is to be different from everyone else. Only the people who don't want to go to the festival can celebrate Christmas with us."

Chase nodded, understanding her reason for wanting to celebrate Christmas. "But, how will we know who will want to come?"

"Well, then let's post flyers all over town, and people can call us if they want to go to come here instead of the festival."

"Okay, sounds good," said Chase, and he held up a finger, "but one thing..."

Angela stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Where will this all take place?"

"Why the Sundae Inn, of course!"

"Angela, I-I don't think they will allow it."

"Then let's ask Jake and Colleen. I mean, they're going to be closed anyway, right?"

"...Igh...I'm not so sure about this."

Angela simply smiled and took his hand to which Chase blushed lightly, and they walked toward the Inn.

---

"Jake? Colleen?" said Angela.

"Hm?" They turned their attention to the farm girl.

"Um...may I borrow the Inn on the 25th? I really want to have a party here, sooo-"

"I'm sorry, but we're closed that day. Is there another day you had in mind?"

"No, I really wanted to have my party on the 25th."

Jake cleared his throat. "Uh, well the Starry Night Festival is on that day. I'm not sure if you already know, but I think you should go to the festival."

"Bring someone along with you," added Colleen. "Maybe Chase, perhaps? You don't have plans that day, do you, Chase?"

Chase shook his head, "I'm not going..."

"By the way," said Jake, "why do you want to have a party?"

Angela tried to think of a reason. "Well, before I lived here, there was a holiday I celebrated when I was little. It was celebrated on the 25th, and it's called Christmas. I really want to celebrate here...you know, just to feel like a kid again," she lied smoothly.

Chase stared at her, wide-eyed. He had no idea she had the ability to lie so easily. At the corner of his eye, he saw Jake and Colleen looking at him. He quickly regained his composure and nodded along with Angela.

"Sooo...please?"

Jake and Colleen looked away from her, trying not to fall for her pleading face. She continued to stare at them, waiting for a reply. Colleen was the first to break down, "Well, maybe just this once..."

"But, when you're done, I expect the place to be in its original state," said Jake.

Angela nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Again, she took Chase's hand and brought him outside. When they got out there, she started laughing. Chase couldn't believe what he saw.

"Angela, do you always get what you want?"

"Hn?" Angela stopped her laughter. "Mm...yeah, I guess I do!"

"How do you do it?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just ask."

_'What makes her so likeable?'_ Chase wondered. The boy broke out of his phase and turned his head left and right. The girl that was just with him seemed to have disappeared out of nowhere. "Angela?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ahh!"

"A little jumpy, hm?" She smiled. "C'mon, Chase, we gotta post these flyers around town."

---

Angela groaned. "Chase, I don't think anyone's coming." The two of them sat together at a table in the middle of the decorated Inn.

"Really? Everyone went to the Starry Night Festival instead?"

"I don't understand. I hung up at least a hundred of 'em. Why is this place so dead?"

"A hundred? Now, that's exaggerating. We only made thirty flyers. Did you post one on the bulletin board in the Town Square?"

"Yep."

Chase rubbed his chin. "Hm...Well, that's strange."

"Oh!" Realization hit her...it hit her hard.

"What?"

"Um...I just realized...I didn't post all of the flyers...oops."

"Angela! See? This is why this place is dead. How many _did_ you post?"

"Oh, um...zero."

"Angela!" Chase yelled at her.

"I-it's not my fault! Right when I was going to post them, you offered me some pie. I set the flyers down and ran over. It's really your fault!"

"My fault? Angela, I wasn't offering you pie. I said take this pie out to cool, so we could eat it later."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Ohhh...I thought you said, _'Take this fly out to cool.'_ When I heard that, I was confused and thought you meant flyers. I took the flyers out and put them outside."

"Then where's the pie?!"

"I ate it..."

"That is unbelievable!"

"I know, it was orange. I wanted apple."

"No, I meant the fact that you ate my pie, the one we were supposed to share!" He rubbed his temples. "Dare I ask what happened to the flyers?"

"I guess they flew away with the wind. Heh...now they really are _flyers_."

"Angela, what am I going to do with you?"

"Apologize to me."

"What?!"

"Your pie burned my tongue. I mean, you didn't even warn me that it was hot or anything. So go ahead...apologize."

"...I'm not feeling it," said Chase with no emotion what so ever.

Angela still waited for his apology, but the boy just turned away and mumbled things to himself.

"I'm sorry..."

Chase sighed deeply. "Me too. I'm sorry you won't be getting that Christmas you've been dreaming about for the past..." Chase looked at his watch. "...fifteen minutes."

"You know, I'm just gonna take these decorations down. You gonna help?"

"Right behind ya."

"Is it here?"

"Did you say something?" asked Chase.

"No, did you?"

"I...I hear other people."

Then there was a knock at the door. Angela jumped at the sound of it. She turned around and marched toward the door. She placed her hand on the handle and slowly opened it.

"Happy Chuh-rist-mass!" Angela laughed at the way they pronounced Christmas (_they pronounced it the way it looked, just so you know..._)

"Merry Christmas, you guys," greeted Chase.

"Sorry, we didn't call to tell you guys were coming. We just saw the flyers a moment ago. They were actually flying, can you believe that?"

"Uh..." said Angela, "D-don't worry about that! Come on in! You guys must be cold."

There was Kathy, Owen, Luke, Luna, Candace, Julius, and even Gill (who was forced to come, he was tied up and gagged by *cough*Luke*cough*)! Of course, once Gill was set free, he got angry and gave Luke a stern lecture on how that was wrong. Then he left.

"Thanks for coming," said Angela.

"So, what is this 'Christmas' that you speak of?" asked Kathy. "Sounds like a strange holiday."

"Heh, it is!" said Angela. "This weird guy with a white beard who dresses in red and apparently has magical powers comes to your house at night. He climbs down your chimney, and that's not even the strange part. Get this. He puts presents under a strange shrine-"

"You mean a tree?" asked Chase."

"Well, yeah, yeah...he puts presents under the pine tree in your house. Then he goes back up the chimney and leaves...on a magic sleigh guided by magical flying reindeer!"

They all gave her strange looks, but then Luke burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Sounds like _**my**_ kind of holiday!" He held his stomach.

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is a pretty strange holiday if you put it _**that**_ way."

"What do people do to celebrate this holiday?" asked Owen.

"Hm...well...they just spend time with family and friends. Some people would celebrate a day early because the day before Christmas is Christmas Eve. They would celebrate and go to sleep at midnight, waiting for Santa to come," said Angela.

"Santa?" they all said in unison.

"The creepy guys who trespasses into your house."

"Ohhh..."

"Hm, since people celebrate Christmas with friends, what shall we do?"

"Mm...anything really," said Chase. "Different people do different things. Some people like to have loud parties, some people just like to have a peaceful family get-together."

"Oh! I remember now!" said Luna.

"L-Luna, what do you mean?" asked her older sister.

"Candace, remember when I left to finish my studies? When I was in the city, they celebrated this holiday."

_One hour later...because Luna was explaining everything she knew about Christmas..._

Luna added a few more things to Christmas-fy the place up.

"L-Luna? What's that?" asked Candace.

"It's a mistletoe."

"W-why are you hanging it u-up there?"

"Shh...don't tell Angela or anyone else..."

Angela handed out the little presents she got everyone and handed them out one by one. Right when they got them, they teared the open except for the exception of Candace, who tried not to rip the paper. Then they did party things like play games. But, Angela's favorite part was when they all gathered around the short, mini Christmas tree Angela and Chase set up. It felt like they were one big family...except they had no resemblances in looks at all. Chase played his flute, and Angela played the piano. The eight of them all sang Christmas carols, but then they stopped abruptly because:

"You know, I don't even think we're singing this right," said Luna.

"I'm hungry! Will there be cake?" asked Luke, changing the subject.

"There will be cake," said Chase.

_11:00 P.M. - One hour of Christmas left..._

Owen and Kathy left already. Luke was on the floor, due to a sugar-induced coma. Julius was waiting for Candace, who was waiting for Luna.

"Thanks again for coming, you guys," said Angela.

"No problem. It was really fun actually," said Luna, "we should have another party again sometime."

"Oh Luna! Candace and I are leaving just so you know," said Julius.

"Whatever..." she groaned. "Anyways, I'll see you later. Bye Angela, Chase!"

Then she left as well, leaving Angela and Chase alone. "Well, we should probably start taking down the decorations and cleaning the place up for Jake and Colleen."

"Yes," Chase agreed.

"I'll get this side, you get the other."

She started by taking down the streamers and all the other stuff that was hanging on the walls. She carefully pulled on the paper decoration until she reached the corner. She struggled at this part and called Chase to come over, "Chase...I...I need help..."

"Complaining already?"

"Uh...I'm not as tall as you are...I can't reach it..."

"So you're saying you're short?"

"No, I'm saying I'm shorter than you."

"You said 'shorter,' so that means you're short."

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I'm coming..."

Chase pulled the streamer down with ease and smirked. Angela pouted at how easily he was able to do it. "Oh, you missed a spot!"

"What spot?"

"Right there!" she said pointing at it. "Did the streamer rip or something?"

"Not only are you short, but you're also blind. You need to get your eyes checked. That's not paper, that's a plant."

"Well, why would there be a plant hanging on the ceiling? That doesn't make any sense at all! Are you sure you're not the one who needs to get your eyes checked?"

"N-no," he managed to choke out. "Th-that's...th-"

"What? What is it?"

"Mistletoe," he said in a soft whisper.

"Mistletoe? Sounds weird. Take it down, Chase."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but I do know we should take it down before Jake sees it. We promised to keep this place clean, remember?"

"Listen, Angela! That's a mistletoe. When people are under this plant, they...well..."

"They what? I didn't quite catch that. Please speak up."

"They...kiss."

Shock struck her face. She turned around. "See ya!" And, she began walking away.

"Angela...are you...afraid?"

"Afraid of what? A plant? Hell no!" And, she started laughing nervously. "Heh heh, bye Chase!"

"No, I meant...are you afraid of...of me?"

"Chase...you're sarcastic and rude...but you're not scary."

He glared at her. "Again, that's not what I meant...I meant...are you afraid of kissing me?"

"What that hell is that anyway? I said I wanted a traditional Christmas with no romance crap."

"Well, you know, mistletoe is actually a Christmas tradition, sooo..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her, attempting to hide his face.

Angela frowned. Her words had been backfired. She was so confused at what was going on, and she had lots of questions. And one of them was, why was Chase even trying to convince her into doing something as stupid as this?

"Angela, are you okay? Hey, I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything. I guess that was an awkward situation to be in, huh?"

"..."

"...Angela?" Chase walked toward her.

He shortened the distance between them, but then he tripped over his own feet. _'Chase, you idiot!'_ he thought to himself, _'How could you be so clumsy?!'_ He rubbed his throbbing ankle and looked down. His clumsiness caused himself to land on Angela.

"Chase!" she yelled with malice. "What the hell, man?! Get off! Now!"

Chase tried to help her up, but then he felt gravity pulling harder on him. He had no clue as to why. His mind had fizzled out, but then he understood what was going on. Without his knowledge, his lips had slowly reached her warm ones. He gained control of his actions again and pulled away. There was a silence between them. The only noise was the almost inaudible breathing of them. They were both frozen in their positions and they stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours.

"And my work here is done..." Luna said smoothly, watching them from the doorway. Then she left, quietly giggling to herself.

**Luna is...evil! She planned the whole thing! XD Merry Christmas!**


	10. Awkward

**Ugh, finally I updated something...about time, don't you think? Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I procrastinated (and still currently procrastinating) on everything, so work piled up, and now I'm desperately trying to finish it. Anyways, inspiration hit (sort of), and now I (sort of) know what's going to happen next instead of just improvising all the time. Well, I gotta go work on an essay. Yes, homework over the summer, (with much sarcasm) great isn't it? Then I have go read a book, work on a painting, draw some other stuff, and then practice my Chinese. I don't think I'll get anything done today... T_T**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Honey brown eyes met striking purple ones as they continued to stare into each other. Each time someone tried looking away due to the tension, the other's gaze seemed to pull the person right back in. It seemed that neither had the courage to break the silence.

"E-enough of this staring contest," stuttered Angela as she awkwardly crab crawled away until her back reached the wall. She glanced over at Chase, who was on the other side of the room. He didn't say a word.

He hadn't even moved. He was still in the same position from their kiss and when they were gazing at each other. _He hadn't moved_…not even an inch.

Despite the distance, he kept staring at her, and she couldn't help but look back at him. It was as if they were silently challenging each other…but to what?

Finally breaking his pattern, Chase advanced toward Angela. His heart was beating rather quickly, and he wondered if hers was too.

Angela brought her knees up to her face in a sad attempt to hide, wishing that this was all a dream and she would soon wake up from it. She fought back the tears she held inside, but once she heard Chase's voice, she stopped and looked up.

His voice a little cracked but still strong, "Angela, I'm sorry. It just sort of happened."

"Chase?"

"I didn't want it to happen." He bit down on his tongue. _That_ was a lie.

"Chase…"

"And, I admit, that was stupid of me to do. Everything just went by so shortly and…"

"Chase!" He stopped talking and looked at her. "Stop cutting me off." She gave him a small pout.

"Sorry, I…" His words were cut off when he was embraced in a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back. "You're so warm…" mumbled Angela, her face pressed against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and sighed to himself.

Angela backed away from him. She yawned. "Chase, we should really finish cleaning up now. It's getting late." Chase's warmth nearly put her to sleep. She wobbled to the other side of the room to continue cleaning the streamers.

Chase sat there, watching the girl trying but failing to take down the decorations. He wished they were still hugging, even just a little longer would have been nice. Instead of moping around, Chase got up and walked to where Angela was. "Need a hand?"

"Yes, please," she said in defeat.

"Shorty."

"Shut up."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Chase.

"Uh…m-maybe," replied Angela.

"I see…well then, can I walk you home?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've lived on this island for quite some time. I think I would know my way home by now." She started laughing to cover up the awkwardness. "Well, bye!"

She left, not even giving him one look. "Wait!" She continued walking, pretending that she didn't hear him.

As soon as she got inside, she immediately slammed her front door shut. She laid back on it for a moment, and then slid down to the floor. Angela began to contemplate on what happened. "Maybe I should just forget about it…" she muttered. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. Then everything will go back to the way it was to begin with…right?" She sighed and said, "Hmph, I wish…" as if to answer her own question.

An unfamiliar ringing sounded and echoed through the silent house. She fumbled through the darkness of her home, searching for the light switch. When the room was fully illuminated, she staggered toward the noise. _"Oh, right…my phone…of course…"_ she thought.

She cleared her throat before answering, "Hello?...Yes, but may I know who is this?..._Mom_?"

* * *

**So how are all of your summers? Mine's gonna suck...not going anywhere for a vacation this summer and I got tons of work to do. But, I'd be more than happy to hear about yours. :) Happy Summer! -From PKjenny**

**Gonna start working on the next chapter later. If not, gonna play videogames...**


End file.
